Servomotor systems are widely used in industries, and a reliable automatic control method of the servomotor system is needed, such that manpower cost may be reduced and productivity may be increased.
However, differently structured servomotors require different operation parameters (e.g., a torque constant, inertia and a friction coefficient) for control thereof.